Analisis de una cancion por Bella Swan
by Gemivi
Summary: One Shot muy chistoso, Bella esta aburrida y decide escuchar musica, cuando una cancion llama su atencion. vean que pasa.


**¡Aquí esta otra locura que se me ocurrió! ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen y la canción y su análisis no son de mi autoría yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación a partir de esta.

…..

Hoy estaba sola en casa ya que Charlie estaba en la estación y Edward y su familia se habían ido de caza todo de fin de semana, por lo que decidí es cuchar algo de música en la radio.

Sintonice una de mis emisoras preferidas y me recosté en el sofá para relajarme y tratar de concentrarme en la letra de la canción.

¿Por qué se fue? Y ¿por qué murió?  
¿Por qué el Señor me la quitó?  
Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir Yo,  
debo también ser bueno para estar… con mi amor.  
Íbamos los dos al anochecer,  
oscurecía y no podía ver.  
Yo manejaba, iba a más de cien  
Prendí las luces para leer,  
Había un letrero de desviación,  
el cual pasamos sin precaución.  
Muy tarde fue y al enfrenar  
el carro volcó y hasta el fondo fue a dar.

Al vueltas dar, yo me salí,  
Por un momento no supe de mí,  
al despertar hacia el carro corrí  
y aún con vida la pude hallar,  
Al verme lloró y me dijo 'amor  
allá te espero donde está Dios  
Él ha querido separarnos hoy  
Abrázame fuerte porque me voy'  
Al fin la abracé y al besarla se sonrió,  
después de un suspiro en mis brazos quedó.

Al terminar de escuchar la canción que era muy conocida supuestamente como un himno al amor, no estuve de acuerdo para mí era más bien como un himno a la idiotez; y después de analizar más detalladamente la letra, mi argumentos para opinar eso se acrecentaron.

Pero para que juzguen empecemos con el análisis de la letra de la canción:

**¿Por qué se fue?  
**¿Cómo que se fue? ella no se fue. Tú la mataste infeliz! Y ¿por qué murió? No JODAS! ¿Cómo no se va a morir con semejante madrazo que se dio?

**¿Por qué el Señor me la quitó?**

Gran sacrilegio!. ¿Cómo te atreves a meter al Señor en esto? ¿Acaso era él quien iba manejando, ah?. ANIMAL!

**Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo, debo también ser bueno para estar… con mi amor.**

Sigue creyendo…. te has ganado un boleto en primera clase al Infierno por semejante IDIOTEZ. Por si no lo sabías, estás condenado por homicidio culposo en 2º grado…. pendejo…!

**Íbamos los dos al anochecer, oscurecía y no podía ver.**

Si no podías ver ¿por qué putas no paraste, huevón!

**Yo manejaba, iba a más de cien.**

Reputa! pero donde has visto mayor irresponsabilidad. ¿Dónde carajo dice la Ley de Tránsito que puedes ir a más de 100 Kms por hora y de noche? y mucho menos si no podías ver

**Prendí las luces para leer**

¿Para leer? ¿Manejando? ¿Y de noche? pero ¿te has vuelto loco, degenerado?, ¡y si eran las luces exteriores! ¿entonces las traías apagadas? Suicida desgraciado….

**Había un letrero de desviación, el cual pasamos sin precaución.**

Suave Suave… explíqueme esto?, viste el letrero y confiesas que no tuviste precaución, qué hijueputa mas descarado, la Ley de tránsito reza la obligatoriedad del conductor a prestar atención y obediencia a todo el sistema de señalización vial….desgraciado!…. ¿Pasamos?…Tú pasaste. Maldito ! y ella que? pasó?… pero a la otra vida !

**Muy tarde fue y al enfrenar el carro volcó y hasta el fondo fue a dar.**

¿Enfrenar? ¿Qué carajo es eso? ¿De dónde sacaste ese verbo? ¿Quién sabe qué diablos le hiciste al carro y mira la cagada que resultó?…eres un idiota ¿por que no frenaste?

**Al vueltas dar, Yo me salí**

Aja! ¿y qué pasó con el cinturón de seguridad? ¿Esa putada es de adorno según vos?, Tú carro no tiene cinturón? Qué clase de chatarra es, que no trae eso?

**Por un momento no supe de mí, al despertar hacia el carro corrí y aún con vida la pude hallar**

**.**Pobre criatura!… de paso tuvo que agonizar por tu maldito proceder… yo en su lugar te mando para la mierda treinta millones de veces y si te dirijo la palabra es para insultarte ¡asesino!

**Al verme lloró**

¿Cómo NO VA a llorar? ¿O tu crees que esa mezcla de dolor y cólera es para estar silbando en el fondo de un barranco con el cráneo fracturado?…o qué querías?, que se levante y corra a tus brazos y que te diga: ' que calidad de maniobra!, es para alucinar, repitamos que no sentí nada' ! hijo de p… baboso!

**Y me dijo 'amor allá te espero donde está Dios**

Y te va a esperar…mmmmm… porque lo que eres tú no la vuelves a ver, ya que por este homicidio no entrarás al cielo.

**Él ha querido separarnos hoy**

Ah!, que la ch … miren a la otra también ; metiendo al Señor en la cagada del novio…que tal la chica ésta! ¿Pero cuál es la cosa con Dios?, como que si no estuviera ocupado con Otros problemas.

**Abrázame fuerte porque me voy'**

Es lo único sensato que podías hacer por tu víctima… mal parido!

**Al fin la abracé y al besarla se sonrió, después de un suspiro en mis brazos quedó.**

Vaya confesión…, revelación de pruebas. Delito confeso…Ahora, por pendejo, estarás en el tambo (cárcel) 12 años mínimo….!

Así concluyo el análisis de esta famosa canción, y me despido hasta otra ocasión, por que oigo que cierto vampiro ya me está esperando en mi habitación.

**¿Qué tal? ¡Espero que les guste! La idea de este One Shot nació a raíz de leer un correo que me enviaron; así que el análisis no es mío pero me pareció increíble y quise publicarlo en fanfiction. El análisis está disponible en varias páginas de internet también, pero me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**PD: Si les gusto pasen por mis otros One Shots y dejen Reviews. **

**¡Besos!**

**¡Bye!**

**Atte.**

**Gemivi**


End file.
